The Beale Twins
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Random oneshots of the Beale twins, throughout their lives! Send me prompts if you want and I'll try my best to fill them! :)
1. The Missing Link

**These will be random little one shots what come to my head about the Beale twins. This came to me when Peter and Lauren were talking in last night's heartbreaking episode, when Peter said he always knew something was missing (Lucy) while he lived abroad with his Mum and Steven...**

* * *

Peter could hear sounds coming from the living room. He knew he shouldn't, but he climbed out of bed carefully, with his security blanket and his favorite teddy, and headed down the stairs. He poked his head through the gap in the door, seeing his Mummy cradling a teddy.

'Mummy?' Peter's sudden appearance made Cindy jump. She quickly wiped her tears away and put the teddy bear down.

'Peter, darling. What are you doing up it's late?' she said, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

'I heard noises' he said, gripping his blanket tightly. Cindy held her arms open to him and sat him on her lap.

'It's okay. Mummie's here' Cindy said, while Peter looked at the teddy. It was a teddy what looked familiar to him.

'Mummy? Whose teddy is that?' Peter asked. Cindy sniffled and wiped her tears.

'It's your sisters' Cindy told him, making him frown.

'Where is Lucy?' Peter asked, turning to look at his mummy.

'She's with Daddy at the minute. But she's coming over next week. And we're going to be a proper little family again. Okay?' Cindy told Peter, who smiled and nodded.

'Can we go to the beach tomorrow?' he asked, making Cindy smile. She nodded and stood up, Peter in her arms as she carried him back to bed, her mind on her daughter, who was a thousand miles away.

'Goodnight, darling' Cindy said, kissing her sons head. Peter smiled as his mummy walked out of the room and turned off his light. He snuggled under his covers, but he couldn't help thinking about why his sister wasn't with them...

* * *

**A Year Later**

Peter didn't really know what was happening. One minute he was playing on the swings with Steven, the next some big man had come and carried them to a car, holding a hand over their mouths. When they were strapped in, a ginger haired man had explained they were going to take them both to Daddy.

Right now, Peter sat in the car, watching cars whizz past at a hundred miles per hour. He looked over at his Dad, who was talking with Phil and Grant. He reached forward and tugged on his Daddy's jacket.

'Daddy?' Peter asked, watching as his Dad turned and smiled at him.

'Yes?'

'Does Lucy know me?' he asked. He may only be three, but he had spent a year of his life living with his Mum and Steven. Now, he was in the back of a car heading to his Daddy's house.

'Of course she does. She's been speaking about you and drawing pictures of all of us together. You watch, she'll run through the door and give you a big hug' Ian told Peter, who smiled and nodded...

* * *

Peter was sat on the sofa with Steven, both having fish fingers and chips with ketchup for their teas, while a cartoon played on the TV.

'Daddy? Where's Lucy and Nana?' Peter asked, dipping a chip in some ketchup and eating it.

'They're on their way' the door to the kitchen opened and Ian smiled. 'This must be them now' he said, getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen, closing the door. He smiled down at Lucy, who was sat on the floor, taking her shoes and coat, handing her coat to her Nana.

'Hi Daddy!' Lucy said, smiling at him. Ian smiled back

'Hi Lucy. Listen, I've got a present for you in there' he said, pointing to the door. Lucy's eyes lit up in delight.

'Really? What?' she asked

'Why don't you go and see?' Ian said, opening the door slowly...

* * *

Peter climbed down from the sofa and put his plate on the table. He didn't know what to do in this house. It was a lot smaller than his mummy's house and his new room was smaller. Just then, the door opened to reveal a little girl, a little girl who looked just like him.

'Peter?'

'Lucy!' he said, a smile on his face. He went to hug her, but she was one step ahead of him and soon had a face full of long blonde hair and arms round his neck. He hugged her back.

'I missed you! I've got lots and lots of toy for us to play with!' Lucy said, happily, before spotting Steven. She went to hug him, while Ian and Kathy smiled at the reunion. Peter, on the other hand, was smiling for a whole new reason. The gap in his life had been filled the second Lucy had hugged him. He may only be young, but he knew something was wrong when Lucy didn't go with him and Steven and mummy to Italy and now the empty feeling had disappeared. All thanks to one person.

Lucy.

* * *

**Send me prompts and I'll fill them!**

**R&R xx**


	2. The Devon Car Crash

**The Devon Car Crash**

* * *

'Lucy! Peter! Breakfast now!' shouted Gina, their aunt. She heard groans and floorboards creak as the Beale twins made their way downstairs, both looking worse for wear.

'Morning Aunt Gina' greeted Lucy, literally tripping into the chair and allowing her forehead to hit the table and groaning.

'Late night?' Gina asked her niece and nephew, who nodded before grimacing as the action made his head spin.

'Late, but good night' he groaned, fighting the urge in to be sick. Gina shook her head at them and opened the kitchen door, allowing the full English breakfast smell to enter room. However, the smell hit Lucy and Peter bad and sent Peter running for the upstairs toilet, while Lucy was sent running kitchen sink. Once they had finished throwing up, Lucy slumped the floor, a hand to her head.

'Here! Get these down you' Gina said, handing Lucy two paracetamols and a glass of water. Lucy choked them down, as Gina headed up the stairs to Peter. Lucy stood up, waiting until her legs had stopped shaking before she moved to have a look the English breakfast. She grimaced and pulled two slices of bread from the bread bin and put them in the toaster. She was sat at the table eating her toast by the time Peter came back down the stairs.

'You look worse than me' Lucy commented, making Peter smile sarcastically and grab the lst slice of toast on her place.

'Thanks sis!' Peter said, taking a bit from it

'PETER!' Lucy shouted, annoyed at her brother. Peter rolled his eyes.

'It's a slice of toast! Calm down!' he said, accepting the two paracetamols and the water from his Aunt. She placed a place of bacon, eggs and sausages down in front of him. Thankfully, after throwing up, he felt a bit better, so he proceeded to eat it, making Lucy grimace...

* * *

'Why couldn't I have stayed at home?' Lucy grumbled, as herself, Peter and Gina set off for the supermarket.

'Because fresh air would do you good. Both of you' Gina said, as drove down the roads. Lucy sulked in the back, as Peter had claimed the passenger seat. Peter switched the radio on, finding his favourite song and turning it up loud.

'PETER!' screamed Lucy, covering her eyes. Peter ignored her and song along to the radio, his eyes closed and his head bouncing in time to the drum beats. She undid her seat belt and reached forward, through the gap of where the passenger and driver seat was, and turned over the radio.

'LUCE!' Peter exclaimed, changing it back. Lucy glared at his head and reached forward again, changing the radio. A small fight erupted between them, causing Gina to panic slightly.

'LUCY! PETER! STOP IT!' she scolded sharply. The twins stared at her and muttered apologies to her. However, it wasn't long before Lucy grow bored and started to kick the back of Peters chair.

'Lucy, give up... Lucy, stop it... LUCE!' Peter yelled, reaching round and grabbing her leg with his hand. Lucy giggled and tried to get free, causing Peter to tighten his grip.

'Ow! You're hurting me! Peter!' Lucy shouted. Gina sighed.

'Guys, stop acting like five year old kids! Your seventeen!' she scolded, however the twins weren't listen. Lucy had wrestled her legs free and Peter was blindly fighting for her her legs, when she accidentally kicked his wrist hard, causing Peter to cry out and turn in his seat to reach for her.

'PETER, STOP IT!' Gina shouted, trying to control the twins, who were now fighting, Lucy more as she was trying to keep Peter from grabbing her.

'I hate you!'

'I hate you, too, so the feelings mutual!' Lucy shouted, back in anger. She sat up and shoved Peter back in his seat, when she was suddenly flung sideways as the car spun out of control. The last things she heard before her world went black was her aunt and twins screams...

* * *

Lucy slowly awoke, her head hurting. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and head people talking to her. She lifted her head, feeling blood trickle down the side of her head. She panicked then and started screaming.

'Miss, Miss, I need you to calm down. What's your name?' said the stranger who was trying to rouse Gina and Peter back to consciousness.

'Lu... Lucy!' Lucy said. Her head was spinning, but she still open the door and and climbed out.

'Lucy, I don't think you should move' said the stranger, climbing out and rushing round to the other side.

'I don't even know you, so back off!' Lucy snapped, rushing round to Peter's side and opening his door. She heard the stranger introduce himself as Michael, but she didn't care.

'Peter? Peter, wake up! PETER, WAKE UP!' Lucy screamed, panicking as her brother didn't respond. She knew she wasn't to move him, as he was slumped over the dashboard. Suddenly, she was being gently pulled away from the car and forced into an ambulance.

'No, No! I need to stay with Peter! I need my brother! PETER!' Lucy screamed, as the ambulance doors shut and took her to the hospital...

* * *

Lucy was cold. Despite the blankets she had on, she was cold. It had been two hours since she had been admitted and she had had to get her head cleaned and stitched up, although the Doctor wanted her to stay for a few hours, to make sure she was okay. She hadn't heard anything from the nurses or the Doctors. She had asked them, but they didn't respond to her question, making her angry. She shivered and pulled the blankets and bed covers over her, trying to to get warm. She had already trapped herself in them, trying to trap the heat, only leaving her arms free, so she could reach stuff. She was playing a game on her mobile when her temperature suddenly went through the roof. She wriggled out of the covers and gasped for breath.

'What's happening to me?' she asked herself. She grabbed the glass of water next to her hospital bed and took a large gulp from it. She waited a few minutes, before she cooled down and she relaxed, placing her water back on the nightstand. She got settled on her bed again, continuing on her phone, before she started to get warm again.

'Oh, not again!' Lucy groaned, reaching for the water. However, her hospital door banging open made her jump. She turned and saw Peter standing in the doorway, her temperature hitting high again.

'Peter!' Lucy exclaimed, climbing from the bed. Peter rushed towards her and hugged her. It was only then that Peter started to calm down and relax. His sister was fine and his aunt was fine and he was fine. Lucy, however had picked up the fact that as Peter had calmed down, so had her temperature, making her realize that the twin physic thing that she had always claimed was rubbish, actually existed.

'You're okay! I was so worried! I woke up and you weren't there. They wouldn't tell me anything and I assumed the worse, I couldn't feel the link between us!' Peter sobbed, as the shock settled into his bones. If he had died in that car crash, his last words would have been 'I hate you', and this scared him.

I love ya, Lucy! I know I say things half of the time, that makes you think I don't, but I do!' Peter said, making Lucy smile. She pulled away from the hug.

'I know, I love you too! We all say things in the heat of the moment that we don't mean.. I'm sorry, too' said said softly, making him smile. A knock at the door interrupted the heartfelt talk and they turned to face their Aunt.

'Your Dads on his way' she said, knowing how the twins would react.

'It's a bumped head, not broken bones!' Lucy whined, stomping her foot, making Peter laugh and hug her again...

* * *

**R&R :) **


	3. Safety Blanket

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

_Safety Blanket_

_'LUCY! PETER! HURRY UP!' Ian shouted up the stairs. It was the twins second year at primary school and their first day back, and in true Beale style, they were in danger of running late._

_'COMING DADDY!' shouted Lucy. Ian nodded and sighed, remembering the twins first day at school last year. Lucy had thrown a tantrum, because she did't want to be with strangers. It had lasted the whole journey to school. However, the end of the day was different. Both twins were hyper and talking a mile a minute._

**_Flashback_**

**_Ian was in the kitchen, prepping dinner while Bobby was asleep, upstairs. Suddenly, the front door banged opened and arguing flooding his eardrums. He opened the kitchen door and saw Lucy and Peter grabbing each other and fighting their way towards him._**

**_'Daddy! Daddy! I want-' Lucy tried to speak, but Peter clamped a hand over her mouth._**

**_'I made three new friends, Daddy!' Peter boasted, holding up three fingers, making Ian smile. It faded slightly when saw Lucy glaring darkly at her twin._**

**_'Lucy? Did you have a good day?' Ian asked his daughter._**

**_'I made two friends' Lucy said, sounding disappointed that Peter had made more friends than her._**

**_'Well, that's nice sweetheart. Did you have a good day?' Lucy nodded and sat down at the table with Peter, both trying to talk Ian's ear off, by explaining their first day a mile a minute, at the same time..._**

**_End of flashback_**

_'We're ready, Daddy!' Peter said, bringing Ian out of his memory and he smiled down at his son, grabbing his children's coat and ushered them out of the door..._

* * *

_It was lunch time and Lucy was bored. Her best friend, Mia, wasn't at school because she had a tummy bug and she didn't really like anyone else in her class, so she went in search for her brother. She found him playing footballs with his friends and cheered with them as he scored a goal. She bounded up to him, only just missing the ball flying towards her._

_'LUCY! What are you doing? You d have been hit!' Peter yelled at his twin. Lucy shrugged._

_'I want to play. It looks like fun' she said, making Peter laugh. Lucy scowled. 'What's so funny?' she asked._

_'You can't play this! It's a boys game!' Peter said, folding his arms._

_'But I'm bored. Mia's not here' Lucy whined making Peter roll his eyes and sigh._

_'Lucy, go and find some more people to play with. I'm trying to play a game here!' said Peter, keeping an eye on the ball._

_'But, I want to play with you!' Lucy whined_

_'Lucy! Go and find someone else to play with! I'm playing with my friends here!' Peter said, rushing past her and going for the ball, leaving Lucy to walk to the sidelines and watch, feeling upset..._

* * *

_Lucy arrived home with Kate, after her swimming lesson and rushed into the room, excited at something to eat. She stopped however when she only saw her Dad sat at the table._

_'Daddy? Where's Peter?' she asked, as she climbed onto her seat and sat at the table._

_'He's having tea at a friends house tonight' Ian explained, making Lucy sad. _

_'But I wanted him to play with me and my toys' Lucy said, feeling tears pool in her eyes. Ian saw them and sighed. He was never really good at crying girls, but he tried his best._

_'Lucy, they'll come a time when you'll want to spend more time with your friends. And today that's what Peter has done' Ian said._

_'No, there won't. I'll always be home for tea, Daddy! I'm a good girl' Lucy said, smiling at her Dad, who smiled._

_'There will be darling. Anyway, Peter will be back in a bit. Maybe he'll play with you then' Ian said, making Lucy nod, however she was uncertain._

_'Peter?'_

_'...'_

_'Peter!'_

_'...'_

'PETER!' screamed Lucy. Peter jumped violently and turned to face his twin, his heart pounding. He saw her giggling, so he grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the sofa, playfully fighting with her.

'NO! NO! NO!' Lucy screamed, as she knew what he was going to do. Tickle her. She knew her twin knew she hated being tickled and did to annoy her.

'Say your sorry!' Peter said, a warning edge in his voice

'Sorry! Sorry!' Lucy squealed. Peter let her go and she sat up, smoothing her hair back down, scowling at her.

'What we're you thinking about?' Lucy asked, after a few minutes of silence.

'That time when we were younger and you were upset that I'd gone to my friends house for tea' Peter said, seeing Lucy's face darken as it turned red.

'Wh- What are you on about?' she asked

'The day I yelled at you to go and play with some of your friends, I went to a friends house after school for tea, while you went swimming. Dad told me when I'd returned home that you spent half an hour crying to him because I'd left you' Peter said, turning to his twin, who now sporting a brilliant shade of red.

'Yeah... Well..' Lucy trailed off, silently plotting to have a word with her Dad. She had told him that in strictest confidence.

'Was Lucy feeling sad because I had left her?' Peter teased. What he didn't expect, was to get Lucy to tell him the truth.

'Okayyyy...I wasn't jealous... I was upset. I was loosing you and I didn't know why. You were my security blanket, the one who I could turn to when I needed you. Then suddenly, you were slipping away, even when we were at home you'd do your homework and then play on your own and I didn't know why that was happening and it scared me' Lucy told him, fiddling with her fingers. It was a few minutes before Peter spoke.

'Luce... Why didn't you tell me?' he asked

'I don't know. I thought It'd make me look weak' she admitted quietly, but Peter still heard it.

'Hey, look at me' he said, waiting till she dragged her eyes to his. 'I'd rather you told me than kept it to yourself. I was just annoyed that day because we were loosing the football game and I took my anger out on you... I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry if that made you feel like you couldn't talk to me' Peter told her, making her nod.

'It's okay... Sorry you found out from Dad' Lucy said, smiling slightly.

'It's okay. Tell me in the future, if you need to talk to me. I'll always make time for you, I promise' Peter said, making Lucy smile and hug him.

'Thanks Peter' she whispered in his ear, smiling, feeling the redness in her cheeks fading...

* * *

**Keep sending your prompts!**

**R&R :D X**


	4. Peter's Devon Secret

**I don't know if Lucy knew about Peter's secret, so for the sake of this one shot, she doesn't... Until now :)**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Peter hadn't known what to do when it had happened, but once he got his mind together, he knew where he had to go. He arrived back on the Square and headed to his Dad new restaurant. He pulled the door open and stepped in, looking round. He tried to find his Dad, when he heard it. Arguing. And their was only one person he knew who could argue that fast and not take a breath.

'Is this a private party or should I open the door for everyone to hear?'. The second Peter had spoken, Lucy voice stopped and she smiled. After that, she was happy as larry, smiling and talking and a lot calmer. That lasted until he entered the Beale household with her and Ian and her happy mask slipped.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she spat. Peter took a step back at his sisters sudden vocal attack, but composed himself.

'I've missed you... And Dad and Bobby' he added, though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, especially not his twin.

'Right. Hot chocolate anyone?' Ian asked, oblivious to his son and daughters argument. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed past Peter, heading up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her...

* * *

Lucy awoke sometime in the night, coughing. She threw her comforter off her and headed downstairs for a drink. She used the moonlight in the kitchen to guide her round. She filled the glass with water and headed into the living room. She sighed and let herself drop o the sofa, letting out a small shriek of shock and scrambling to her feet as hit an object. Light suddenly lit the room and Lucy put a hand to her heart.

'Jesus! Peter, what are you doing?' she hissed to her twin, who sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Ugh! I feel asleep. What time is it?' Peter asked. Lucy sighed and sat down.

'Half past three in the morning' Lucy said. She took a sip of water, before she spoke again.

'Why are you up so late?'

'Couldn't sleep. What about you?' Peter asked, grabbing the glass from Lucy hands and taking a sip of the water.

'Coughing fit' Lucy said, rolling her eyes at how lame her excuse sounded. Peter chuckled softly besides her and she took back her water. 'Why couldn't you sleep?' she asked, taking a long drink.

'I killed someone' Peter blurted out, before instantly regretting it. Lucy choked badly on her drink and it sprayed over the table. She entered another coughing fit and smacked her chest, as Peter panicked and hit her back repeatedly, until she held up a hand. She turned to face him, looking horrified.

'You what?' she said, only just managing to keep her voice down.

'I killed someone' he repeated, locking eyes with his twin.

'Who?' Lucy whispered

'Gaz' Peter answered, watching as Lucy's horrified expression grew. He knew she was about to panic, so he grabbed her hand and urged her to keep quiet.

'How?' Lucy asked, once she had gotten herself under control and calm. Peter swallowed and looked away, causing Lucy to grab his chin, with her free hand, and forced his head to face her again.

'We had a bonfire on the beach, a little party, just mucking about. I woke up and... I woke Gaz up too and I convinced him to go for a swim in sea with me. We were fine, until Gaz said he was feeling tired. We were still drunk, so I tried to convince him to swim back to shore, but he said he was too tired to swim... That's when the current tide came in. We tried to swim against it...We did, Luce. We really tried. But it was too strong, too strong for Gaz. I swam back to shore and ran to find help after waking the others up, but I was too late... I was too late!' Peter sobbed, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. It didn't help that Lucy's expression hadn't changed from horrified. He began to panic and tried to escape, but Lucy yanked him by the hand and he sat back down, facing her.

'You convinced him to go for a swim? He had a choice. He choose to say yes, but he still had other option of saying no. He choose to get in water, knowing he was still drunk. You may not have felt drunk at that time because you had only woken up, but he still had a choice. You did't kill him, Peter. You didn't. I mean to sound mean, but... He signed his own death certificate by getting that water at his own choice' Lucy said, her eyes locked onto her brothers, making sure he got the point. Peter sniffled and allowed the last few tears to fall, before pulling to him and into a hug.

'Thanks. For letting me tell you... They blame me, which they have a right to. I mean, I killed their friend...' Peter whispered.

'Is that why you really returned? Not because Dad invited you?' Lucy asked. She felt Peter nod on her shoulders and he hugged her tighter, thanking Lucy for listening.

'I'll always be here for you. No matter where I am' Lucy said, causing Peter to draw away from their hug sharply and grab her shoulders.

'What does that mean?' he gasped

'It's a figure of speak, Peter. I'm not going anywhere' she laughed gently, causing Peter to smile. Lucy let out a big and rested her head on Peter's shoulder and settled down to go back to sleep, pulling the sofa throw over them both.

'Luce, I'm not a pillow! Get upstairs!' Peter said, looking down at her.

All he got for an answer was a slight snore...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	5. Peter saves Lucy

**Thanks for all your reviews on here! Glad your enjoying these little oneshots!**

**My main suspect in Lucy Beale Murder is... Abi Branning! It's always the quiet ones! Let me know who you guys suspect!**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Peter saves Lucy

Peter stormed from the Beale household, anger coursing through his veins. He faintly heard Lucy shouting for him, but he stormed down the Market and the blackness swallowed him up. He began to slow down as he approached the canal. He sat down on the bench and sighed. It had been about half an hour since he stormed out and the words were still going round his head, like a record stuck on repeat.

'You're the child I'm most proud of'... 'You're the child I'm most proud of'. Peter was still in shock at his own father words. He actually had the decency to put him down as a Market worker! He sighed and grabbed his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

_Sender: Dad_

_Come home. We can talk about this. Lucy's out looking for you._

Peter silently groaned and pocketed his phone, before he got to his feet and headed back to the Square, the anger slowly evaporating from his veins...

* * *

He was walking up the Market when it struck. He was calm enough to have a civil conversation with his Dad and sister and was going through possible scenarios of how the conversation would play out, when he was suddenly struck with a way of sickness. He gripped the wall, breathing heavily. There was only one time this happened and it would normally meant

Lucy.

Lucy was in trouble.

He staggered away from the wall, heading towards the Vic when the feeling weakened, which meant he was going to the wrong way. He turned and headed back the way he came from, breaking into a run that Mo Farah would be proud of. It led him to Walford Common, where the feeling nearly made him double over.

'LUCY? LOU?... LUCE?' Peter screamed, as he rushed through the branches, feeling them scratch his arms and face, tearing his jacket. He saw the silhouette of Lucy struggling with someone and broke into a run faster.

'LOU!' he screamed. His sudden scream interrupted his sisters attacker and the attacker fled, allowing Lucy to drop to the ground. He skidded onto his knees besides his twin.

'Lucy!' he gasped, his lungs burning as he choked in air. Lucy didn't respond. He turned her over and checked her pulse.

'No! Jesus! This isn't happening!' he choked. He put Lucy in the CPR position and performed on her. It was only after four goes that he felt her breath hitting his cheek. He breathed a sigh of relief, setting her into the recovery position and grabbed his phone, dialing for an ambulance.

'It's okay, Luce. I'm getting you an ambulance... Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance... I need an ambulance to Walford Common! It's my sister, she's been attacked!... Okay, thanks!' He hung up and turned his full attention back to his sister, stroking her hair and speaking to her.

'Peter?' she whispered

'It's okay. The ambulance is on it's way' he told her

'I'm cold' she breathed. Peter shook his head and gathered her in his arms, rubbing her arms, trying to keep her warm.

'Don't say that, Luce! Don't say it! The ambulance is on it's way... I promise!' Peter told her, watching as her eyes started to flicker...

* * *

Ian rushed through the hospital corridors of Walford General, looking for Peter. He finally found him in a room, with Lucy, watching over her, holding her hand. Ian opened the door and stepped into the room slowly. Peter's head snapped to the door, nodding when he saw his Dad entering the room, before turning his attention back to his twin, who was asleep.

'What happened?' Ian asked, as he sat opposite Peter, looking at Lucy.

'All I saw was... Someone was trying to strangle her. I interrupted the attacker and the attacker fled... Lucy just hit the floor. I thought she was dead. I honestly thought she was dead...' Peter told him, his voice thick with emotion.

'It's okay. You saved her. She's alive' Ian said, smiling at his son. Peter managed a small smile and nodded.

'I was stupid. About earlier. I was stupid. I'm proud of both of you... I know I don't really say this a lot, but you're the rock of this family. Everyone else is just clinging on... Lucy ran out, after you. She may not show it, but she care about your feelings. You know her better than me, just she knows you...' Ian said, making Peter nod.

'It's okay. Really, it's fine... I forgot all of it when I sensed Lucy been hurt' Peter admitted. Ian nodded in understanding.

'I'm sorry, though' Ian said

'Alright. I forgive you' Peter chuckled, smiling to reassure Ian he meant it...

* * *

It was two nights later and the Beale household was silent. The people of the house were asleep... Well, Ian, Denise, Bobby and Cindy were... Lucy and Peter, however, were awake. They had transformed Lucy's bedroom into a little den, using the sheets of her bed and other pieces of large material to create their own little sanctuary.

'Remember this?' Peter pointed to a picture of himself and Lucy in Devon, at a friends birthday party, causing Lucy to laugh.

'Yeah, I remember that! What about this one? That was before I left... When we got our results' Lucy remembered, wincing at that day. She had cheated on her exams and was told she would have to redo her final year. She didn't want that, so she left school and Walford behind and left to live in Devon. And it wasn't long before Peter followed her. They fell into silence for a few minutes, before Peter spoke.

'Why are you taking drugs?' he asked. He felt Lucy stiffen besides him.

'I just was... It made me forget... For a bit' there was something in Lucy's tone which told Peter he shouldn't push the matter further, so he didn't, not wanting to fight.

'Thanks for doing this... I felt like a little girl again' Lucy said, motioning to the den they had made

'It's okay... We should do this more often' Peter said, looking at her and trying not to wince at the fingerprint bruises what were imprinted on his twins skin.

'I'd like that' Lucy said, smiling. She yawned and pulled her comforter up around her.

'Want me to leave?' Peter asked. Lucy grabbed his arm and shook her head, a glint in her eye.

'Remember when we used to give Dad a heart attack when we were little? Whenever we did this?' Lucy said, smiling cheekily, making Peter laugh.

'Night, Luce' he said, setting the photo album on her bedside table, before settling down on his sisters bed, tugging some of the comforter away from his sister.

'Lucy, give me some quilt!' he said, making Lucy giggle and allow him some.

'Night, bro' she said, reaching for her lamp.

'Night Lou' Peter said, before darkness greeted his eyes and the dreams began...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	6. The Cafe Explosion

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Loving your theories as to who killed Lucy! Keep 'em coming as the episodes progress.**

**A/N: I've changed the wooden leg of a cafe stool to something else, to give the one shot a bit more suspense... Oh and there's no Whitney either (Sorry!).**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Cafe Explosion

It was after school and Lauren, Lucy and Peter entered the cafe, laughing at something Peter had said. They headed to the counter, Peter ordering his and Lucy's usual, while Lauren opted for a coffee. They headed to a table, near the back, after Marie told the twins she'd bring their drinks over.

'I can't believe Ms Taylor threatened to give me a detention if I didn't finish my work! Such a tight... Woman!' Lucy stressed, changing her original word for something child friendly, as a young girl had just sat down at the table next them.

'Well, you were talking' Lauren pointed out

'Yes, I was! To Peter! Its not against the law to talk to your twin!' Lucy shot back, smiling as Marie placed hers and Peter's hot chocolates on the table and walked away. Peter sighed and looked at his twin.

'Look you didn't get detention, okay? Now, quiet down for a bit and drink your drink' he said. Lucy scowled at her twin and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

'So, your quiet when Peter tells you to, but not when Ms Taylor tells you?' Lauren asked

'It's a twin thing' Peter said, forging hurt when Lucy hit him, while Lauren laughed.

'Luce! Cream mustache!' she said, pointing to Lucy's top lip. Lucy used the back of her hand to wipe it away furiously, while her twin and best friend laugh...

* * *

They stayed in the cafe long after their drinks had been finished, laughing and joking with each other. Marie had gone home, as Heather had started her shift.

'Anyone for another drink?' Bradley asked, who had joined them with his girlfriend Syd, when he had been searching for Lauren.

'Nah, we're fine' Peter said, answering for himself and Lucy, while Lauren shook her head at her old brother and smiled gently. Just then, there was commotion outside, causing Lucy to stand up, intrigued.

'Someone just drove into the flower stall!' Abi Branning announced as she rushed into the cafe. Lucy laughed, along with Lauren, however it froze in their throats as Nick Cotton enter the Cafe, dragging Dotty with him.

'OI! What are you doing?' Lucy asked, as Nick pushed Dotty away from him.

'Shut... Up!' he told her, turning to the Cafe door and started to lock and bolt it.

'Oi! You can't do that!' Lucy told him

'NICK!' Bradley shouted, trying to get Nick's attention. Nick finished locking the door and turned back to the occupants in the Cafe, reaching into his leather jacket pocket, revealing a loaded gun, making everyone flinch.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' asked Syd, as she stood up from her chair.

'SIT DOWN!' Nick shouted, cocking the gun and aiming at her. Syd quickly did as he said, while Lauren grabbed her sisters hand, her eyes unable to move from the gun. She watched as Nick turned to Heather.

'Get over there!' he shouted at her, aiming the gun in her direction, making her tremble.

'Bradley...' whispered Abi, as she watched Heather. Bradley turned to his little sister.

'It's okay. Don't worry' he told her softly.

'I said, get over there!' Nick told Heather, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the others. She rushed past him, knocking him into the fryer, as she did so. Lauren, meanwhile, was sneakily sending a text to her Dad, wanting him to get help. Suddenly, loud banging came to the door, causing Nick to edge towards it, his eyes trained on everyone, before he glance at the door. Ryan, Whitney's brother, stood up. Nick suddenly turned back to Dotty and reached forward to grab her, pointing the gun at Ryan.

'I said... Sit down!' he told him. Ryan looked him square in the eye, before doing as he said. Residents started to gather outside, word spreading fast about what was happening in the Cafe.

'GET AWAY!' Nick yelled at them. Lucy and Peter heard sobbing near them and watched as Lauren got up quickly to rush to her sisters side, hugging her and staying close to Bradley.

'It'll be okay, alright? Alright, Abs?' Bradley reassured his little sister, rubbing her arm comfortingly, before turning back to Nick.

'There's kids in 'ere! You want them out in piece? Keep away!' Nick shouted...

* * *

A few seconds past and Bradley stood up.

'Look, what do you want? Just tell us. We can sort all this out' he told Nick, who had his arm clasped rounds Dotty waist, keeping her in front of him.

'If it's money you want, the tills just there! Take it! Take it and go!' Syd said, Lucy was about to speak when Peter clamped a hand firmly over her mouth.

'Don't you dare speak. I'm not letting anything happen to you' he whispered in her ear, before looking back at Nick.

'I'll do what I want! I don't need you telling me what to do!' Nick told her pressing the barrel of the gun to her shoulder and forcing back into her seat.

'So, what do you want?' Peter asked, his hand slipping from Lucy's mouth to her shoulder, squeezing it. Everyone in the Cafe watched as Dotty struggled, but Nick kept a firm grasp on her.

'A car!' he spoke, weakly. He cleared his throat slightly. 'Whose got a car?' he asked, sounding more confident.

'I have' said Ryan, from his seat. Nick looked at him, loosening his hold on Dotty as he did so, who rushed to Lauren and Abi.

'Dear, oh dear!' Ryan said, standing up, getting his car keys from his pocket. 'Bit elaborate. Just get hold of a motor' he told Nick, heading to towards Lucy and Peter.

'You okay?' he asked, Dotty, as he past her. He turned back to Nick.

'You could have just done a simple hot wire' he told Nick, who grip on the tightened.

'Sit down!' he repeated. When Ryan didn't, Nick aimed the gun at the ceiling and fired a shot, causing everyone to scream. Peter looked up and saw Nick pointing at the wall what him and Lucy were resting their chairs against. He just had time to drag Lucy to the floor with him, before another shot hit the wall. Peter felt Lucy sobbing next to him.

'Luce?' he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

'I'm scared' she whispered to him. Peter slowly sat back up and pulled Lucy to him, hugging her tightly, letting her know silently, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Everyone in Cafe looked at the door, as kicks started being delivered, as someone tried to break the door down. Nick faltered for a second before turning back to Ryan.

'Sit down!' he repeated, staring at Ryan, who refused to back down. He held the key as he slowly lowered himself to a chair.

'YOU!' Nick suddenly turned to Lucy, who stiffened as he pointed the gun at her.

'What?' she asked, her voice trembling

'Bring it me!' Nick told her nastily, pointing to the car key Ryan had in his hand. Lucy swallowed in fear and turned to Peer.

'Peter...' she whispered.

'DO IT!' Nick thundered. Peter sat up straighter and turned Lucy's attention to him.

'Listen to me! You get that key, give it to Nick and you come straight back to me! Got it?' Peter told his twin who nodded. He let go of he before turning to Nick.

'You touch her and I swear-'

'Shut up!' Nick said, aiming the gun at Peter. Lucy walked over to Ryan and got the car key, slowly turning back to nick and edging forward, handing the key over to Nick before rushing back and curling up against her twins side.

'What is it? Where?' Nick asked Ryan, who stood up to answer.

'The silver ford. Up on the Square' he answered to Nick,w ho turned back to Dotty.

'Dotty, come here!' Nick ordered. Dotty sniffled and looked at everyone, making it clear she didn't want to go to her Dad.

'Okay... We're getting out of here, but you lot are staying here and I don't want anyone following us!' Nick said

'DAD!' Dotty cried

'Shut up!' Nick told Dotty, before carrying on with his speech. 'And I don't want anyone phoning anyone. I'll do that. Once we're off the Square. I'll let someone get you all out! Is that understood?'

'DAD!' Dotty screamed, pointing. Nick turned and saw a fire quickly spreading up the fabric near the fryer. It was then that Peter ad Ryan made their moves. They quickly rushed to Nick and forced him to the floor, punching him hard, giving the others chance to rushed forward, heaving the two boys off Nick.

'Just leave him get everyone out!' Bradley told them. Unbeknownst to them, Nick had picked up the gun and they froze when he fired a shot.

'LUCE!' Lauren screamed. Peter scrambled to his feet at Lauren's scream, the panic rushing into his viens, seeing his sister in pain, clutching her arm. He rushed towards her and tugged her hand away, seeing a crimson stain spreading down her school top.

'No! No!' Peter gasped. Syd stood up and quickly took charge.

'Let go! C'mon!' she said, ushering everyone to door, as the fire began to spread. Peter rushed for the door, unlocking and unbolting it, before rushing back for Lucy.

'C'mon!' he said, the panic evident in his voice, as they all spilled out of the Cafe. Christian rushed up to them.

'What's happened?' Christian asked seeing the blood on Lucy's top.

'She got shot at!' Peter snapped, tearing his school shirt sleeve and using it wrap around his sisters wound to stop the blood flow. They heard commotion behind them and turned to see Bradley rush back inside for Nick. Nothing happened for a minute until a loud explosion had everyone screaming and protecting each other from the glass that showered the Market ground...

* * *

'You're lucky, Ms Beale. Two inches to your left and you'd be dead' the nurse said to Lucy, who rapidly paled at the words. She plastered a smile on her face as she tugged her school back up her arm and stepped out of the room. Peter scrambled to his feet.

'Well?' he asked.

'I'm fine. The bullet grazed my arm. Ten stitches' Lucy said, calming Peter down. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, hugging her as he led her out to Christian's car, taking them back to the Square...

* * *

'Two inches to your left and you'd be dead'. The words going round Lucy's head, like a record stuck on repeat. She was wide awake while everyone else was asleep. She sniffled before the tears started gently. She jumped when two arms hugged her.

'It's okay, Luce. You're home and your safe' Peter said, his voice scratchy and thick with sleep. Lucy quivered in his arms.

'Two inches more to my left and I'd be dead' she admitted, stunning Peter. 'That's what the nurse said' she continued, as she wiped her tears away.

'Well...' Peter began, his voice wavy. 'You're not, okay. You're here with me and Dad and Bobby. You're safe, okay? Nothing's bad going to happen to you again. Not while I'm around' he promised. Lucy smiled and looked at him.

'Thanks' she said sincerely, smiling at him. Peter smiled back and kissed her forehead, before getting to his feet.

'You going to be okay?' he asked, watching as Lucy nodded. He headed for the door, turning back when Lucy said his name.

'Love you' she said, smiling

'Love you too' he said, smiling back, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him and headed back to his...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	7. Pats Funeral

**Thanks for all the reviews. Ready for another chapter?**

**I know that Lucy and Peter weren't really speaking at this time,but for the sake of the one shot they're still close.**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Pats Funeral

Lucy and Peter stepped off the train, dragging their luggage behind them. They headed down the steps and put their tickets through the barrier, stepping through. Lucy looked round and saw nothing had changed.

'Well nothing has changed much has it?' Lucy commented, making Peter shake his head.

'Nope. Like I've stepped back two years into the past' he remarked, making Lucy chuckle.

'C'mon. Time to surprise Dad' said Lucy, picking up her massive over night bag and heaving onto the crook of her arm and heading in the direction of the chippy, Peter rushing to catch up with her. They fell into step and casual chat, as they headed in the direction of their house, when something caught Lucy's eye.

'... Although I wonder if Aunt Gina's rung Dad? She will have probably. I mean you didn't even give chance to-'

'PETER!' Lucy shouted. Peter stopped walking and turned, only just noticing his twin wasn't next to him. She was standing at the chippy door, holding a piece of paper. He walked back to her, not liking the look on her face. He peered over her shoulder and gazed at the words.

_Closed until further notice for family funeral..._

* * *

Ian was currently tidying up in the house, having no idea of his children return, or the fact that they... rather Lucy was storming up the market, yelling at Peter when he tried to calm her down. She stormed through the gate and slammed the door against the wall as she headed into the house.

'When we going to know about this?' she demanded, fire blazing her eyes. Ian, who had stood up and turned when the door crashed open, smiled slightly.

'Lucy, Peter' he simply said, slightly surprised by their sudden reappearance. Just then, Mandy walked into the household, making Lucy raise eyebrow.

'Who are you?' she demanded

'I'm.. I'm Mandy...' she said, slightly affronted by the girls attitude, before it became clear who it was.

'You two must be Lucy and Peter. I'm Mandy, your Dad fiancee' she introduced herself, holding her hand out. Lucy's head snapped to her twins, who was looking her at her, before they both looked at their Dad with Mandy, who had realized Ian hadn't told her the whole truth...

* * *

The morning of the funeral dawned and the Beale household was split. The kids VS Mandy, with Ian in the middle. Mandy didn't like the fact that Lucy and Peter had suddenly returned without warning, however, Peter was furious that Mandy had turned his room into her bridal suite.

_Flashback_

_'Why don't you take your stuff upstairs? Unpack?' Ian suggested. Lucy and Peter nodded, turning to the stairs and walking up them. Lucy headed straight into her room at the top of the stairs. She smiled and flung her bag onto her bag, sighing. She looked round before she heard her twin shout out in horror. She rushed out of her room and skidded to stop, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from erupting._

_'Shut up, Luce! This isn't funny! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?' Peter screamed, heading down the stairs with Lucy behind him, her teeth clamped on her bottom lip._

_'Oh! Is that your room?' Mandy asked, knowing what Peter was on about._

_'Shift it all!' he demanded. Ian raised an eyebrow at his son._

_'Where? You turned up here unannounced. There's no room to put everything!' Mandy told him. Peter bit his lip hard, to stop the remark erupting from his throat. He felt Lucy squeeze his shoulder to calm him down._

_'Well, where's he meant to sleep?' Lucy asked, while Peter calmed himself down._

_'Well, he's got two options for tonight...' Ian said, watching his children closely..._

_End of Flashback_

'Lucy! Peter! C'mon!' Ian shouted up the stairs. He heard them slightly arguing over Peter's tie, before a bedroom door slammed shut a few minutes later.

'Thanks for nearly strangling me!' Peter shot at his twin, as he slid his black blazer over his white shirt.

'You're welcome!' Lucy shot back at him, fastening her black flared-above-the-knee coat over her black mini dress. Ian sighed.

'C'mon you two. We're going to be late!' he said leading them from the house...

* * *

'I can't believe their engaged! She's such a scrubber!' Lucy exclaimed to both Peter and Lauren. Lauren had been delighted by her two closest friends return, which was why they were sat on a wall watching them bury Pat.

'What was that song?' Lauren laughed, passing the bottle of alcohol to Lucy.

'Nan loved it! She played it for us once, remember?' she asked Peter, who smiled and nodded at her smiling.

'Luce, I'm going to sick!' Lauren suddenly exclaimed. Peter pulled Lucy off the wall, just in time before Lauren spewed everywhere.

'Lauren?' asked Max, seeing his daughter

'Lauren? What are you doing?' asked Tanya, rushing to her daughter.

'I told you didn't I? She's drunk!' Abi said, matter of fact. Max and Tanya sighed before guiding Lauren from the church grounds, leaving a slightly worried Peter and Lucy behind...

* * *

As night fell and Ian promised Peter to have his room sorted by tomorrow, Lucy and Peter were on the sofa, watching a late night TV show. Peter got up and headed for the drinks cabinet, holding up a bottle of vodka.

'A toast' he said, filling two glasses slightly, before putting the bottle away, heading back to Lucy.

'to what?' Lucy asked, accepting a glass.

'To Nan' he said, tilting his glass towards Lucy, who smiled and chuckled softly.

'To Nan' she repeated, clinking her glass with his gently and smiled as she raised the glass to her lips, a little memory of herself and Pat filtered through her mind, as she drunk her shot...

* * *

**Okay, this one was really bad! I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be better!**

**R&R :D X**


	8. Ian's Breakdown

**Sorry, I've not updated this for a few days! I've been so busy with college! Thankfully, it's nearly done with! **

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Ian's Breakdown

Lucy sighed as she heard Bobby crying again. It had been happening for the past two weeks that Ian had disappeared. She gripped the glass of white wine in her hand and turned up the volume on the T.V, trying to block Bobby out. It didn't work. He entered her eye vision five minutes later, his safety blanket clutch in his hands.

'Lucy?' he sniffled. Lucy closed her eyes for minute, before forcing them open and looking at her brother.

'What's wrong, darling?' she asked.

'I want Daddy back' Bobby wailed, the tears making their way down his cheeks. Lucy sighed and set her glass of wine on the table and let Bobby climb onto the sofa and sat next to her. She lifted him onto her lap and hugged him tightly as he cried...

* * *

Once he had calmed down and got a hot chocolate out of Lucy, he sat next to her on the sofa and tapped her.

'What's up?' she asked tiredly

'Is Daddy coming back?' Bobby asked. Lucy sighed. She dreaded this question, as she didn't herself. She didn't want to lie, although then again it would be easier if she lied, because the questions would hopefully stop. But Bobby was smart for his age.

'I don't know... I hope he is, but...' Lucy trailed off and left the sentence hanging. Bobby seemed to understand as he nodded and didn't question her, however he did let out a yawn, making Lucy smile.

'Come on, bedtime' she said. Bobby nodded and finished the rest of his hot chocolate and set his cup on the table and headed to the stairs.

'Can you read me a story?' he asked. Lucy sighed, but followed him up the stairs to his bedroom. She watched as he climbed back into bed. However, she didn't even get chance to step foot in the room, before he was asleep.

'So much for the story then..' she said to herself, before she gently closed the door and headed back downstairs...

* * *

As she stepped foot back into the living room, her eye caught a photo on the side cabinet. A family photo of herself, Peter, Ian, Jane and Bobby. She picked up the photo and ran her fingers over the photo, before her arm swung up and smashed the photo on the floor. A cry erupted from her throat and the tears and anger came coursing through her viens. It didn't occur to her, however, that Bobby had heard her smashing up the living room and crying. He headed back up the steps and opened the door to Lucy's room. He found her mobile and swipe the screen. Luckily, it unlocked and he scrolled down to a number he needed.

'...'

'No, it's Bobby...'

'...'

'We need you'

'...'

'Lucy's crying and smashing things up... I'm scared! And she won't stop! Help us!'

'... ... ...'

'Okay. Night'

'...'

Bobby hung up the phone and quickly placed it back down, before rushing to his room, climbing into his bed as everything went quiet downstairs...

* * *

Lucy awoke to someone making coffee. She opened her eyes, which were heavy and swollen. She frowned and pulled the comforter off her. She was on the sofa. She knew for a fact she didn't fall asleep on the sofa, she remembered hitting the floor of the kitchen... Which meant someone was in her house. She shot into sitting position and looked around. It was still the middle of the night. She grabbed her phone and saw it was 3:58am. She groaned and put a hand to her head, feeling a egg shaped bump.

'Ow!' she groaned, as she gingerly touched it.

'Alright, sis?' said a voice what made Lucy freeze. She turned slowly and saw Peter standing in the doorway to the kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hands.

'Peter... What are you doing here?' she asked, as she moved, so Peter could sit next to her. He handed her a cup of coffee and took a sip.

'Bobby called me. Said that Dad has disappeared and you were having a breakdown' he replied, watching as his twins expression changed into horror.

'Oh god! He heard that?' she asked. Peter nodded.

'How about you tell me what happened?' Peter suggested. Lucy was quiet for a few minutes and he was about to ask her again, but she started speaking. He listened as she explained who Mandy was, what she did on the day of the wedding and the events leading up to this. When she had finished, she was in tears again. Peter their coffee down on the table and pulled her into a hug.

'It's okay. I'm here... I'm here now' he murmured, rubbing her back and rocking her slightly. It took him nearly half an hour to calm her down and he wondered just how much had happened in the two weeks that Ian had been gone.

'Sorry... for messing your shirt. I know it's your favorite' Lucy said, pulling away from her twin.

'Luce... It's a shirt. I'm more concerned for you...' he said, making sure Lucy knew that.

'What are we going to do?' she asked, her voice small. Peter sighed and hugged her again, leaning against the back of the sofa.

'Well, you're going to get some sleep while I clean up. We'll deal with this when we're awake properly'

'But-'

'Get some sleep, cause you know I'll force you up the stairs when you agree or not' Peter told her. Lucy raised an eyebrow, but headed for the stairs, turning when she had gone up two steps.

'Peter?' she asked

'Yeah, sis?' he said, looking at her

'Thank you for coming back' Lucy said, sincerely, making Peter smile and nod. He watched as she disappeared up the stairs. He smiled sadly after her, before he turned back to the tornado of the mess Lucy had made and began the job of cleaning up...

* * *

**R&R :D **


End file.
